Clear as a Bell (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Clear as a Bell", Season 1, episode 40, 40th episode overall, production code: 204. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter Runs Bear Back Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh So Let's See what's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, Yes. It's a package for, um, Bear. Well come on in. Now. (chuckling) Let's see what's in this package. I just love opening packages. Oh, look. It's the Spanish language tape I ordered. Wow. And just in time. My friend Ursa's going to call later on. She lives in Spain. And now I can talk to her in her own language Spanish. She's going to be so surprised when... Hmm? Communicate, Clear as a Bell (song) {The word "Communicate" appears after coming out of Bear's mouth.} Here I am, come and talk to me You're someone with something to say, I can see I'm hanging out at my Big Blue home Where I'd love to hear your voice on my telephone, yeah (sound of phone ringing Now who could that be? Wow, it's you!) This is really swell You're comin' through Clear as a Bell Now there's a thing or two I'd like to share Speaking as your friend and as a bear Well, you can write me a letter Call me on the phone, bake me a cake or sing me a song Make a sign with your hand You know, I'll understand when you feel you've got to yell and all I ask is that you please be clear as a bell Ooooh, Clear as a Bell, yeah I wanna know when you're feelin' sad Flash me a smile to show me you're glad But there are times only words will do To say that you love me and I love you So just look up and laugh Wink with your eye Bark like a dog Or buzz like a fly Ooh, it doesn't really matter how or why 'Cause you've got a tale to tell and I just love the way you're oh so clear as a bell Ooh, clear as a bell, yeah Well, you can whisper, you can shout Grab a drum and beat it out And there won't be any doubt when you are… Clear as a Bell! What Do You Think? / Pip and Pop and Bear Listen to the Radio How do you like to Communicate? Ojo Plays with the Toy Boat with Treelo {Cut to: Bathroom} Ojo: Okay. Treelo, there's no monster sinking on your boat. Treelo: Yay! Ojo: But how about we sail off to Ojo Island? Treelo: Ojo Island. Shadow Segment (As Bear exits the bathroom, he has an idea.) Bear: (to the audience) Hey, you know who I haven't seen today? My good friend Shadow. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Come on. Sing with me. (begins singing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ Hmm. (The camera began to pan. As Bear looks down from under the table, Shadow appears on the wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I'm over here! Bear: (turns to see Shadow made a big jump) Oh, hi, Shadow. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I was just surfing on a feather that was floating across the floor. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. I've got a great one to tell you. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: Over in the meadow in the sand in the sun lived a old mother frog and her little froggy one Frog: Croak. Shadow: Said the mother Frog #2: Croak, croak! Shadow: Said the one, and they *croaked* and they *croaked* in the sun by the sun Over in the meadow on a pond so blue lived an old mother duckie and the little ducks two Duck: Quack! Shadow: Said the mother 2 Ducks: Quack, quack! Shadow: Said the two, and they *quacked* and the *quacked* on a pond so blue Over in the meadow in a hollow oak tree lived an old mother birdie and the little birds three Bird: Tweet! Shadow: Said the mother 3 Birds: Tweet, tweet! Shadow: Said the three, and they *tweet* and the *tweet* in a hollow oak tree Over in the meadow on a rock by the shore lived an old mother snake and the little snakes four {Snake hisses} Shadow: Said the mother {All four snakes hiss at the same time.} Shadow: Said the four, and they *snakes hissing* and they *snakes hissing* on a rock by the shore (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. Shadow: the croaks, and the quacks and buzzin' with the bees. Bear: (chuckles) Well, I need to stop by and listenin' to. Shadow: Well, If you need another story, Bear. (presses her hand) Just try and catch me! Both: *laughing* Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Bye-bye! Pip and Pop Discusses Bear About It / Calls Ursa (Cut to: Living Room) (phone ringing) Bear: Oh, no. I'm hearing bells. Was that Tutter again? Pip: No, Bear. Pop: It's the phone. Bear: Oh, the phone. Pip and Pop: The phone. Bear: The phone! All: The phone! Bear: It's Ursa! (phone ringing) Bear: Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. This is it. Pip and Pop: Can we learn too, Bear? Pip: Can we? Can we? Bear: Sure, sure. {The left side shows Ursa with a phone and the right side shows Bear with a phone.} Bear: Hola, Ursa? Ursa: Hola, Bear. Bear Sends Tutter to Bed / Luna talks about Communicate and The Goodbye Song {When Tutter is about to touch the bell again, Bear uses his hand to refrain Tutter from ringing the bell.} Bear: Okay, Tutter, Tutter: I just can't get comfortable. (Night falls in) {Cut to: Outside the Attic} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Bear. Bear: How are you tonight? Luna: I was just saying hello to the world. But tell me, how was your day? Bear: Everybody had a lot to say. Luna: So there was a lot of talking going on around The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, sort of. See, Tutter lost his voice, Luna: Oh. Bear: but he had a little bell to call me when he needed something. Luna: I bet he called you a lot. Bear: Yes, yes, he did. Both: (laughing) Luna: And Treelo? Bear: Treelo learned you have to express yourself with words and let people know how you feel and what you want. Luna: Hmm. And Pip and Pop? What did they do today, Bear? Bear: They helped me learn Spanish so I can talk to my friend Ursa. Luna: Ah, Ursa. Bear: Yeah. Hey, you want to hear what I learned? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: (clears throat) Hola, como estas? That means Both: "Hello, how are you?" Bear: Yeah. Do you know Spanish too, Luna? Luna: Oh, I know many languages, Bear. After all, I am the moon for the whole world and all its people. Bear: True, true. Well, Luna, would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope we'd be talking to you again real soon. (turns off) Oh, (turns back off) by the way. All: Adios, amigos. Bear: That means "Goodbye, friends." Pip and Pop: Good job, Bear. Bear: Gracias. Pip and Pop: (gasp) Pip: Now he can say Thank you. Pop: Easy better that, Bear. Pip: Show him best. Pop: Let's teach him to sing. Pip: Yeah. Pop: Come on, Bear. Pip: Yeah. Pip and Pop: ♪ Adios ♪ All: ♪ Adios, amigos ♪♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts